¿Que paso?
by Mica-and-Cami
Summary: Leo, Donnie, Raph y Mikey son convertidos en humanos, pero no recuerdan nada de su vida como tortugas. De un momento a otro, se conocen entre si y así empieza toda la aventura. Dependera de Mistery, del Maestro Splinter, de Casey, y de Aril para hacerlos recordar y volverlos a la normalidad
1. Chapter 1

**Mica: Hola mi gente, estoy de vuelta junto a nuestros protagonistas**

**Las tortugas: Hola a todos**

**Mica: Pero esta vez, nuestros queridos protagonistas son humanos**

**Raph: ¿Qué planeas hacer exactamente con nosotros? (se cruza de brazos)**

**Mica: Sinceramente…no se ^_^**

**Raph: ¡¿QUE?! **

**Leo: Cálmate Raph ^_^U**

**Mica: Jeje, mejor seguimos**

**Mikey: Nosotros no le pertenecemos a Mica, sino que somos de Nickelodeon**

**Leo: Disfruten el capitulo**

**Mica: ¡NO ME MATES RAPH!**

* * *

_-¡BOYAKASHA!- exclamo feliz un chico que andaba en patineta. El era rubio, con algunos mechones rebeldes cayendo por su frente, de ojos azules y con pecas. Tenía un uniforme escolar pantalón de vestir gris, camisa blanca con algunos de los primeros botones desabrochados y con una corbata naranja. Se detuvo un momento en frente de un semáforo._

_-Hola Miguel Ángel- le saludo alguien detrás de él. Miguel Ángel se dio la vuelta rápidamente y miro a quien le había hablado._

_-¡Mistery!- exclamo feliz, abrazando a la mencionada. Ella tenía ojos castaños (los cuales parecían los de un felino), cabello negro, ondulado y le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, también estaba atado en una cola baja. Tenía el uniforme escolar pollera tableada de color gris, camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Ambos se separaron y se sonrieron mutuamente._

_-¿Vamos?- Miguel Ángel asintió, agarro su patineta y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la escuela._

_Momentos después:_

_-Déjenme- dijo ya harto un chico de ojos y cabello castaños, tenía un pequeño espacio entre sus dientes. Tenía el uniforme también, solo que con una corbata violeta. El estaba sentado en el piso, con la espalda apoyada contra los casilleros y encogido en su lugar. A su alrededor, los integrantes del equipo de futbol. En eso, un libro volador se estampo contra la cabeza del líder del grupo, quien se giro molesto y busco con la mirada al responsable._

_-¡Oye tonto!- el líder dirigió su vista hacia el dueño de esa voz y vio que había sido un chico rubio, quien le sonrió divertido y le saco la lengua._

_-¡Vallan por él!- ordeno furioso el líder, señalando al rubio. Miguel Ángel sonrió, empezó a correr y en cuanto paso al lado de Mistery, agarro su patineta. En cuanto estuvo en el patio, puso su patineta en el piso, se monto en ella y empezó a andar, con el equipo de futbol tras él._

_Mistery se acerco al chico que estaba en el piso y lo ayudo a levantarse._

_-¿Estás bien?- pregunto con preocupación._

_-Sí, estoy bien- dijo el chico, para después poner sus libros en su casillero y mirar a la chica. –Gracias Mistery- ella le sonrió._

_-No me lo agradezcas a mí, agradéceselo a Miguel Ángel- le dijo ella. En eso, recordó algo. -¡Dios mío, Miguel Ángel!- estaba por empezar a correr pero…_

_-Yo voy contigo- ambos empezaron a correr, hacia la dirección por donde se había ido el rubio._

_Mientras tanto:_

_-¡Salgan de mi camino!- gritaba Miguel Ángel, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Había perdido su patineta y ahora tenía que correr. En eso, vio que había dos chicos que caminaban por ahí (por donde él estaba corriendo) uno era pelinegro y con ojos azules (más obscuros que los de Miguel Ángel) con el uniforme impecable y una corbata azul. El que caminaba a su lado era pelirrojo, de ojos verdes, piercings en una de sus orejas, con el uniforme (de la misma manera que como lo tenía Miguel Ángel) y con la corbata roja. -¡Cuidado!- en cuanto estuvo frente a frente con esos chicos, los empujo y ellos cayeron de lados opuestos._

_-¡Hey!- reclamo el pelirrojo. En seguida, después de que el rubio pasara, el equipo de futbol pasó por ahí._

_-Lo hizo para evitar que nos atropellaran a nosotros- pensó el pelinegro, mirando a la dirección por donde se había ido el rubio._

_-¿Están bien?- pregunto un chico castaño, corriendo hacia ellos. En cuanto estuvieron cerca de ellos, ayudaron a ambos a levantarse._

_-Sí, estamos bien- contesto el pelinegro. Mistery los miro y les sonrió, nerviosa._

_-Me alegro…perdón, pero tengo que correr- Mistery, sin esperar respuesta, se echo a correr hacia donde fue el rubio antes._

_-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto el pelirrojo._

_-Pues…en resumen: el chico rubio me salvo y en consecuencia, el equipo de futbol lo está persiguiendo- contesto el castaño, para después empezar a correr. El pelirrojo y el pelinegro se miraron entre ellos, para después seguir a aquel chico. En cuanto llegaron, vieron como el líder del equipo tenía agarrado del cuello de la camisa, con la espalda del rubio estampada contra la pared y sus pies estaban a centímetros del piso._

_-¡S-suéltame!- gimió levemente aquel rubio, intentando zafarse del agarre._

_-¡Déjalo en paz!- dice Mistery intentando acercarse, pero dos chicos se ponen en frente de ella y le bloquean el paso. En cuanto vieron aquella escena, algo dentro de aquellos tres chicos se removió. Se sentían enojados al ver como estaba el rubio._

_-No sé porque voy a hacer esto- pensó el chico pelirrojo. El chico de ojos verdes se acerco a donde estaba el líder y, como si nada, le aprieta una zona determinada entre el cuello y el hombro. En seguida, el chico suelta al rubio y cae al suelo, desmayado. Sus compañeros lo alzaron y se lo llevaron. El pelinegro, se acerca al chico de ojos verdes y lo mira de frente._

_-¡Raphael! Sabes perfectamente que no podemos utilizar puntos de presión en la escuela- le reprende. El pelirrojo simplemente se encoge de hombros. Mistery se acerco a Miguel Ángel y se arrodilla al lado de él._

_-¿Estás bien Miguel?- le pregunta con preocupación ella a su amigo rubio._

_-Si…- Miguel Ángel se miro las piernas, quizá fuera atlético y rápido, pero aun así le dolían las piernas. -…me duelen las piernas- Mistery suspiro._

_-¿Sientes que tiemblan?- le pregunto. Miguel Ángel asintió levemente. –Lo mejor sería que te quedes sentando un rato para descansar un poco- Miguel Ángel no contesto, sino que se tiro en el piso. Donatello sé acerco al rubio y se sentó a su lado._

_-Oye…- Miguel Ángel levanto un poco su cabeza, puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza (usándolas como almohada) y miro al castaño. -…gracias por ayudarme con ellos- Donatello le sonrío, Miguel Ángel le devolvió la sonrisa._

_-No hay problema- el rubio le giño un ojo y su sonrisa aumento. En eso, Miguel Ángel se sentó de golpe y miro al pelinegro y al pelirrojo. –Por cierto, perdón por haberlos empujado- el rubio sonrío nervioso._

_-No te preocupes…con eso evitaste que nos golpeen a nosotros- Leonardo le sonrío. -Gracias- el pelirrojo no digo nada, simplemente se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada. –Por cierto soy Leonardo…- se señalo a su mismo, para después señalar al pelirrojo. -…y él es mi hermano Raphael-_

_-Y yo soy Donatello- se señalo a sí mismo el castaño, sonriendo._

_-Pues creo que ya lo saben, pero yo soy Miguel Ángel- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, para después señalar a su amiga. –Y ella es mi amiga Mistery- ella sonrío y asintió. Después de aquello, paso el día entero._

_Esa misma noche:_

_-Me aburro…- dijo por enésima vez Raphael, quien estaba sentado en el sillón. Leonardo rodo los ojos, cansado de escuchar a su hermano. -¿Y si salimos un rato?- Leonardo lo pensó bien._

_-Está bien…después de todo, papa no está- ambos se pararon y, después de salir de sus casas y cerrar la puerta con llave, empezaron a caminar por la vereda. Caminaron unos minutos, hasta que escucharon un ruido…el cual provenía del callejón por el cual estaban pasando en ese momento._

_-¿Pero que…?- Raphael fue interrumpido cuando una figura salió de aquel callejón y se poso en frente de él. Aquella figura le lanzo golpes, los cuales Raphael bloqueaba de forma rápida. Pero, de un momento a otro, la figura le sostuvo una muñeca y, con la mano libre, apretó una zona específica entre el hombro y el cuello. Raphael, al instante, cayó al suelo inconsciente._

_-¡Raphael!- Leonardo intento acercarse a su hermano, pero la figura se interpuso en su camino. Leonardo frunció el seño y le lanzo un golpe, lo cual la figura aprovecho y le agarro de la muñeca con una mano y con la palma abierta de la otra le golpeo en el pecho. Leonardo sintió como un poco de aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y como su espalda se estampaba con fuerza contra la pared. Leonardo abrió un poco los ojos y vio a aquella persona misteriosa cerca, quien le apretó en aquella zona específica entre el hombro y el cuello, y el pelinegro perdió la conciencia._

* * *

**Mica: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Dependiendo de los comentarios, yo seguiré esta historia**

**Mikey: Espero que continúes ^_^**

**Donnie: Recuerden dejar comentarios**

**Leo: Y que también Mica acepta ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas**

**Raph: Solo espero que no hagas locuras**

**Mica: ¿Qué? ¿Yo?...Nunca ^_^U**

**Todos: ¡Nos leemos otro día!**

**P/D: No se si lo hayan leído, pero en el ultimo capitulo de "La figura misteriosa" les pedí un favor. El cual consistía de hacer preguntas o retos, los cuales tendríamos que cumplir y responder. Las tortugas, Mistery e incluso yo vamos a participar…Espero que lo hagan. Ahora sí, ¡adiós!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mica: Hola gente, he vuelto con un segundo capítulo y conmigo están nuestros protagonistas**

**Las tortugas: Hola a todos**

**Mica: Sinceramente…no se qué va a pasar con esta historia**

**Raph: ¿Significa que estás haciendo esto a lo chiripa? -_-U**

**Mica: Sip ^_^**

**Raph: ¿Por qué no me sorprende?**

**Leo: Tranquilo Raph, no creo que ella haga algo malo**

**Mikey: ¡Yo estoy emocionado con esta historia!**

**Mica: ¿Ninguno de ustedes se puso a leer el capitulo?**

**Donnie: Yo si…¡Que no agarre mi cabeza!**

**Mica: Jajaja, ya me esperaba esa reacción**

**Leo: Recuerden que no le pertenecemos a Mica, si no que somos propiedad de Nickelodeon**

**Mikey: ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

_Leonardo abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba algo obscuro pero estaba levemente iluminado el lugar en donde estaba. El miro a su alrededor, aun media adormilado, y vio que estaba en una especie de dojo. Cuando despertó totalmente, se dio cuenta de cómo estaba él: estaba sentado, con la espalda apoyada en lo que parecía ser un palo fijado entre el piso y la pared, sus muñecas estaban atadas entre ellas, detrás de su espalda y rodeando aquel palo._

_-Veo que ya despertaste- Leonardo levanto rápidamente la cabeza y se encontró con una persona que estaba sentada de forma india (o posición de loto, como la conozcan). Aquella persona desconocida tenía puesta una especie de capa con capucha, la cual tenía puesta y no dejaba ver su cara. Lo único que Leonardo pudo notar, es que aquella persona tenía una voz femenina._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Leonardo frunció el seño al escuchar como una suave risa salía de aquella persona._

_-Te lo explicare cuando ellos hayan despertado- cuando escucho eso, Leonardo abrió enormemente los ojos y miro hacia su izquierda. Ahí estaba aquel chico de cabello y ojos castaños, con una brecha entre los dientes y que, en ese momento, tenía anteojos: Donatello. Miro a su derecha y vio que estaba su hermano Raphael. Y, un poco más allá, estaba aquel chico rubio, de ojos azules y pecas en la cara: Miguel Ángel._

_-Hag…¿pero qué…?- Leonardo sonrió levemente y miro nuevamente a su izquierda, donde Donatello estaba despertando. –¿Leonardo?...¿Dónde estamos?- fue lo único que salió de la boca de aquel chico, cuando su vista se fijo hacia el frente._

_-No lo sé, pero no estamos solos- y, como para confirmar aquello, el pelirrojo despertó. Raphael, en cuanto despertó totalmente, fijo su vista en aquella persona sentada en frente de ellos._

_-¡¿Y tu quien carajos eres?!- grito Raphael. Leonardo, sino estuviera atado, se hubiera golpeado la frente con la palma de la mano._

_-¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?- se quejo el rubio, quien despertó gracias al "hermoso" grito que dio el pelirrojo._

_-Ahora que están todos despiertos…- los cuatro miraron a la persona desconocida y esperaron a ver que decía. -…quiero que me escuchen-_

_-¡Que escuchemos ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Desátame para que pueda patearte el trasero!- exclamo fuera de sí Raphael._

_-Siempre tan agresivo Raphael- aquella persona se rio levemente._

_-¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre?- el seño de Raphael no podía estar más fruncido._

_-No solo se el tuyo, es el de los cuatro…Leonardo- apunto al pelinegro. –Donatello…- apunto hacia el castaño. –Y Miguel Ángel- apunto al rubio, para luego sonreír. –Ahora, a lo que iba- se aclaro la garganta. –Ustedes no son humanos, sino que son tortugas mutadas que…- fue interrumpida._

_-¡¿Crees que te vamos a creer?!- le interrumpió Raph. Aquella persona bufo, ya se había hartado._

_-¡YA BASTA!- grito ella. -¡Es cierto, ustedes eran tortugas normales hasta que fueron mutadas y adoptadas! ¡Fueron entrenados toda su vida en ninjutsu!- ella se acerco un poco, apoyando sus manos en frente de ella. -¡Ustedes tienen un padre, enemigos y amigos que los quieren con toda el alma!- ella vago un poco la vista. –Tanto que hicieron lo posible para que ustedes fueran humanos temporalmente- susurro y ellos lograron escucharlas. –En una de sus misiones, hubo una explosión y, de alguna que otra manera, terminaron convertidos en humanos…y s-sin r-recordar n-nada d-de s-su v-vida c-como m-mutantes- ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Ella, al ver que ellos no le creían por completo, se volvió a sentar bien y respiro profundo, soltando un suave suspiro. –Ok, como no me creen…- se levanto lentamente, hasta quedar de pie y se puso recta. Detrás de ella, de entre las sombras, se podía ver que salía un…¡¿Cocodrilo gigante?! El se posiciono al lado de ella, como esperando ordenes. -…¡ataca!- ella levanto un mano y apunto hacia ellos la decirlo. El cocodrilo se lanzo hacia ellos, rugiendo y haciendo que los chicos abrieran los ojos como platos…_

_-¡HAAA!- los cuatro, al mismo tiempo, agacharon las cabezas y las garras del cocodrilo rompieron los palos, dejando libres a los chicos. Ellos se dividieron y fueron para distintos lados, lo malo era que no podían salir, ya que la puerta del lugar estaba totalmente cerrada. La persona desconocida, quien estaba sentada como si nada, se rio levemente._

_-Ahora…- susurro ella. El cocodrilo, que al parecer le escucho, se lanzo sobre el rubio y, rápidamente, rodeo el cuerpo del rubio con su cola y salió por la puerta, traspasándola como si nada._

_-¡Miguel Ángel!- los tres chicos restantes vieron como se llevaban al rubio, quien gritaba y pataleaba. Leonardo, por reflejo, miro hacia donde antes estaba atado y ahí vio, un par de katanas (que estaban dentro de la funda) y con una bandana azul sobre ambas. El pelinegro, por alguna extraña razón, se acerco a estas y se puso las fundas de las katanas, se puso la bandana y desenvaino ambas espadas._

_-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Leonardo?- Raphael vio, extrañado, como su hermano se iba por donde había ido el cocodrilo. Raphael, al igual que su hermano, miro hacia donde antes estaba atado y pudo ver que ahí había un par de sais, junto con un cinturón de cuero y con una bandana de color rojo. Suspirando, se acerco, se puso el cinturón de cuero, la bandana y, por último, agarro los sais y los hizo girar. Sonrió de manera torcida, para después salir por donde fue el cocodrilo._

_-Me quede solo…- pensó con algo de tristeza. En eso, Donatello se fijo donde entes había estado atado y ahí había un bastón Bo, que estaba también en su funda y una bandana de color morado. Con un suspiro, se acerco y los miro un momento. –¿Qué puedo perder?- pensó el chico, para después ponerse la funda del bastón, la bandana y desenvainar aquel bastón. Sin perder tiempo, el chico corrió por donde habían ido los demás. Aquella desconocida, quien se había quedado en sentada en silencio y observando todo, sonrío levemente. Ella se paró de donde estaba, agarro algo que estaba en el suelo y camino tranquilamente, hasta llegar a donde estaban aquellos chicos y el cocodrilo. El cocodrilo, quien ya había soltado a Miguel Ángel, estaba esquivando los ataques que le enviaban los chicos. Ella se acerco al rubio y, como si nada, dejo caer aquella cosa que antes agarro y ahora estaba en el regazo del rubio._

_-¿Qué es esto?- Miguel Ángel vio que en su regazo había un par de Nunchakus, junto a un cinturón de cuero (que tenía su funda incorporada) y una banda de color naranja. El rubio sonrío, se paro, se puso el cinto de cuero, al igual que la bandana y agarro los Nunchakus, para después empezarlos a girarlos._

_-¡Alto!- exclamo ella, el cocodrilo se detuvo y se fue a quien sabe dónde. Ella se acerco y, antes de poder hablar, fue atacada por Raphael. Ella lo esquivo y así, los cuatro empezaron a atacarla, mientras que ella esquivaba. En eso, vio como Leonardo se le lanzaba encima con tan solo una de sus espadas. Pero algo extraño paso: ella tenía agarrada con una de sus manos la hoja afilada de la espalda, mientras que Leonardo se encontraba quieto, aun agarrando el mango de la espada con ambas manos y con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Lentamente, se podía ver como sangre empezaba a verse en la mano de ella. Aquel líquido de color carmesí empezó a caer al piso, goteando levemente. En un rápido movimiento, ella le saco la espada a Leonardo, la tiro hacia arriba, la agarro del mango con su mano sana y apunto la punta afilada hacia el pelinegro._

_-¡Ni se te ocurra!- exclamo Raphael. Se escucho que ella rio un poco, para después apuntar la punta afilada hacia otro lado y extenderle la mano al chico, como diciéndole que la agarre. Leonardo, un poco desconfiado, agarro su espada y la miro, aun tenía sangre en ella._

_-¿Por qué me siento mal por haberla herido?- pensó el chico. Miro a la chica, quien estaba buscando algo entre su roba con su mano sana, y se sintió peor al ver que la mano se ella aun goteaba sangre. Ella saco una larga tira de venda y, con un poco de dificultad, intento detener el sangrado. Donatello se acerco a ella, un poco tímido._

_-¿Quieres que te ayude?- ella lo miro un momento, para después sacarse la capucha y dejar ver a…_

_-¡Mistery!- Miguel Ángel se acerco a ella rápidamente. -¡Me tienes mucho que explicar!- ella se rio un poco._

_-Sí, lo sé Miguel- ella se dejo guiar por el castaño, quien le agarro de los hombros y la hizo sentarse en el piso. En eso, Donatello vio que cerca de ellos estaba su mochila. El se acerco rápidamente, la agarro y volvió con la chica, arrodillándose al lado de ella. –Gracias Donatello-san- por alguna extraña razón, el castaño sintió un deja-vu._

_-No hay problema- el castaño abrió la mano de ella y dejo ver un corte bastante grande, rodeado de mucha sangre. Saco un par de cosas de su mochila. –Te va a doler un poco- con cuidado, empezó a desinfectar la herida. Miguel Ángel, siendo curioso, empezó a explorar todo el lugar._

_-Ho, cierto- con su mano libre, ella saco un pequeño trapo de entre sus ropas y se lo extendió a Leonardo, quien todavía estaba parado con la espada ensangrentada en la mano. Ella le sonrió, mientras que el agarraba aquel trapo y se sentaba en el piso, cerca de ambos, y se puso a limpiar la hija filosa con mucho cuidado._

_-Qué extraño lugar…- comento Raphael, mirando hacia todos lados._

_-Pues este era su hogar- ella desvió su vista del castaño y miro al pelirrojo. Raphael se removió levemente incomodo, le costaba un poco creerle. –Perdón si los hizo pasar por todo eso, pero…- ella vago la mirada y un semblante de tristeza apareció en su cara. -…lo único que quería era recuperar a mi familia- Donatello termino de vendar su mano y se le quedo mirando._

_-¿S-significa q-que l-lo que nos d-dijiste e-era cierto?- ella asintió._

_-Pero si ustedes no quieren saber nada con todo esto…- ella apunto hacia lo que parecía ser la salida. -…ahí está la puerta. Pueden salir y hacer como que no ha pasado nada- ella se encogió de hombros, fingiendo restarle importancia. Leonardo, en cuanto termino de limpiar su espada, la dejo a un lado y le puso una mano en el hombro._

_-¿Y qué hay de que querías recuperar a tu familia?- pregunto suavemente._

_-QUIERO recuperarla…- ella lo miro un momento y le sonrió con algo de tristeza. -…pero si ellos están felices, yo también-_

_-Yo no sé ustedes chicos…- ellos se dieron vuelta y vieron a Miguel Ángel caminando hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en la cara. -…pero si realmente no soy humano y soy una tortuga mutante…yo quiero volver a mi antigua vida- Mistery lo miro sorprendida, para después sonreír con alegría._

_-¿Qué es lo que hace que quieras volver a ser un mutante?- pregunto de manera brusca Raphael. Los demás se levantaron y se acercaron al rubio, quien simplemente sonrió y les mostro un foto, la cual tenía escondida detrás de la espalda. En el cuadro estaban ellos, abrazándose entre sí y con grandes sonrisas en el rostro. -Sé que me arrepentiré de preguntar esto pero, ¿Dónde está nuestro supuesto padre?- Raphael se cruzo de brazos._

_-Uno de sus enemigos más peligroso estaba detrás de él. El Maestro Splinter puede defenderse a sí mismo, pero para evitar ponerlos en problemas a ustedes, se fue a Tokio (O Japón) y se quedo con algunos amigos maestros. Dijo que en cuanto ustedes recuerden todo, el volvería- respondió ella._

_-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?- pregunto confundido y extrañado Miguel Ángel._

_-¿Crees que sería divertido que un padre venga a ver a sus hijos, estos no lo recuerden y se asusten por su apariencia?- pregunto con un poco de ironía. Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, sin saber que decir. –Entonces…¿se van a quedar?- ella los miro con esperanza. Miguel Ángel se adelanto un paso y sonrió._

_-¡Yo me quedo!- exclamo con diversión y se puso al lado de la chica. Mistery sonrío y asintió. Donatello, un poco indeciso, se adelanto un paso._

_-Yo también- el castaño les sonrió y se puso al lado de la chica. Miguel Ángel sonrió enormemente, para después acercarse al pelirrojo y agarrarlo del brazo, empezando a tironearlo hacia el lado de ellos._

_-¡O-Oye, e-espera!- Raphael no pudo decir nada, ya que ya se encantaba al lado del rubio, quien no le había soltado todavía y le sonreía. El pelirrojo suspiro y rodo levemente los ojos. –Parece que me quedare- dijo, haciéndose el desinteresado. Miguel Ángel sonrió y empezó a dar leves saltitos, sin soltar el brazo del chico. Mistery se rio un poco, para después mirar al pelinegro y le sonrío, extendiéndole la mano sana. Leonardo miro su mano, después a la dueña y a sus "hermanos"._

_-¡Vamos Leonardo!- le alentó el rubio. Leonardo los miro un momento, para después sonreír y agarrar la mano de la chica, acercándose a ellos._

_-Les prometo que los ayudare a recuperar la memoria- dijo ella sonriéndoles._

_-¡Sí!- de la nada, el rubio se lanzo a abrazar a Leonardo. El pelinegro se sorprendió, pero después sonrió con dulzura y le devolvió el abrazo. En eso, Miguel Ángel se separo del pelinegro y, de la anda, saco un globo de agua y se lo tiro a la cara de Raphael. Mistery se rio, mientras que Leonardo y Donatello quedaron rígidos, con los ojos abiertos._

_-¡Eres hombre muerto!- grito Raphael, para después empezar a correr detrás del rubio, quien estaba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y riéndose mientras lo hacía. –¡No huyas niño!-_

_-¡No me podrás atrapar! ¡NUNCA!- el rubio siguió corriendo y riendo, con un pelirrojo furioso detrás de él._

_-¿Esto…lo hacían antes?- pregunto Donatello, sin apartar la vista del pelirrojo y del rubio._

_-Jaja, si- ella se encogió de hombros. –A Miguel Ángel le gusta hacer bromas, siendo tanto humano como mutante- ella empezó a caminar y les hizo una seña a los chicos para que le siguieran. –Vamos, les mostrare el lugar- Donatello y Leonardo se miraron entre sí, para después seguir a la chica._

* * *

**Mica: Espero que les haya gustado**

**Mikey: ¡Dejad comentarios!**

**Leo: Y recuerden que Mica acepta ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas**

**Donnie: Espero que nos leen en otro momento**

**Raph: Y yo espero que Mica deje de torturarnos un día de estos -_-U**

**Mica: ¡Eso no pasara nunca! ¡Adiós gente bonita y cuídense!**

**Las tortugas: ¡Adiós y nos leemos otro día!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mica: ¡Hola a todos! Siento mucho el haber desaparecido, pero es que tenía pruebas y, entre pito y flauta, mi mama me saco la compu, diciéndome que no me la daría hasta que mis pruebas no terminaran**

**Raph: Fue tan lindo mientras duro -_- (suspira)**

**Mica: Ho, cállate. Yo sé que me extrañaron**

**Mikey: ¡Si, hace mucho que no había capítulos nuevos! ^_^**

**Leo: Me alegra que de que hayas vuelto**

**Mica: Jeje, gracias y yo también los extrañe mucho a todos ^_^…a alguno más que otros ¬_¬ (Raph le saca la lengua y se cruza de brazos)**

**Donnie: Mejor dejemos que lean la historia, ¿les parece?**

**Leo: Tienes razón Donnie. Recuerden que no le pertenecemos a Mica, si no que somos de la cadena Nickelodeon**

**Los 5: ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

_Mistery estaba sentada en el medio del dojo, en silencio y pensando cómo ayudar a sus amigos a devolverles la memoria. Suspiro cuando no se le ocurrió nada y se levanto._

_-¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL!- se escucho un grito proveniente de la sala. Mistery, riéndose levemente, salió del dojo y pudo ver al rubio con una gran sonrisa en la cara, parado en frente de la entrada, amenazando con irse corriendo, y al pelirrojo con pintura roja, con cara de pocos amigos._

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto Mistery, haciéndose la seria y cruzándose de brazos. El rubio y el pelirrojo ni la miraron, mientras que el castaño y el pelinegro se le acercaron._

_-Le pedí a Miguel Ángel si podía ir a despertar a Raphael y el acepto. Pero cuando Raphael entro a la cocina, tenía pintura roja encima- contesto Leonardo._

_-Usualmente, ¿qué hacíamos cuando esto sucedía?- pregunto Donatello, curioso._

_-Pues…- Mistery hizo como si estuviera pensando, mientras que ambos chicos la miraban atentos. -…Leonardo se interponía en la pelea, se ponía en frente de Miguel y los separabas- contesto, encogiéndose de hombros. Pero cuando dirigió su vista hacia los dos chicos, se encontró con tan solo uno de ellos: Donatello. -¿Dónde…?- volteo rápidamente la vista y vio a Leonardo en medio de Raphael y Miguel Ángel. Mistery sonrió. –Creo que entendió rápido- Donatello se rio levemente. –Oye, Donnie…- ella miro al mencionado, quien la miro curiosa. -…tengo un lugar que te va a encantar- ella empezó a caminar y el castaño la siguió._

**_… … … …_**

_-¡Chicos, hora del almuerzo!- anuncio Mistery. En seguida, el primero en entrar a la cocina fue Miguel Ángel._

_-¿Qué vamos a comer?- pregunto con energía el rubio, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas con una gran sonrisa._

_-Pizza- respondió ella. –Perdón, pero tengo que ir a buscar más comida esta tarde-_

_-¿Te podremos acompañar?- pregunto con emoción, sin sacar aquella sonrisa de la cara. Mistery estaba por negarse, pero una pequeña idea se le vino a la mente._

_-Está bien…quizá una pequeña patrulla nocturna nos les vendría mal- contesto ella, son una sonrisa. Mistery suspiro al ver que ninguno estaba en la cocina. -¡Leonardo, Raphael y Donatello, si no están aquí en un minuto, yo misma los iré a buscar por la malas!- grito. En seguida, Leonardo y Raphael entraron corriendo y se sentaron cada uno en una silla. Mistery suspiro, frustrada y salió de la cocina._

_-Pobre Donatello- murmuro Miguel Ángel, negando con la cabeza lentamente pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Leonardo y Raphael se rieron de aquello. Unos minutos después, entraba Mistery agarrando al castaño del cuello de la remera y arrastrándolo._

_-Te dije que tendrías que salir de ese laboratorio para comer- dijo Mistery, mientras soltaba a Donatello, quien sonrió nervioso y se sentó._

_-¿Laboratorio? ¿Qué laboratorio?- pregunto extrañado Leonardo._

_-El laboratorio de Donatello- contesto Mistery, mientras dejaba un plato con una rebanada de pizza frente a cada uno de los chicos, para después sentarse. –Oigan chicos, ¿van a querer salir esta noche a una pequeña patrulla?- pregunto Mistery, después de morder su pizza._

_-¡Claro!- respondieron los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Una vez que terminaron de almorzar, Mistery y los chicos se fueron a la sala._

_-Muy bien- Mistery empezó a hablar. Ella estaba parada en frente de ellos, mientras que los chicos estaban sentados en el sillón. –Mañana mismo empezaran nuevamente con su entrenamiento- informo con una sonrisa. Ellos asintieron, sin saber que mas decir. Mistery sonrió levemente._

**_… … … …_**

_-¡Vamos Raph, ponle onda al asunto hermano!- dijo Miguel Ángel, quien estaba sentado al lado del pelirrojo en el sillón. Miguel Ángel le estaba insistiendo a Raphael para que jugase con él, Leonardo y Donatello a los videos juegos, pero el pelirrojo no daba su brazo a torcer._

_-¿Raph? ¿A que vino eso?- pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo, mientras miraba al rubio y se cruzaba de brazos._

_-¿Qué? ¡Es un apodo!- Miguel Ángel se encogió de hombros, ensanchando su sonrisa. -¡Es para evitar tener que llamarte por tu nombre! ¡Después de todo, somos hermanos!- Raphael se quedo callado y, después de unos segundos, sonrió levemente._

_-Me gusta- el rostro de Miguel Ángel brillo con alegría al escuchar eso._

_-¡Sí!- el rubio se lanzo, prácticamente, sobre el pelirrojo y lo abrazo._

_-¡O-Oye n-niño, s-suéltame!- Raph, totalmente sonrojado, intento sacarse al menor de encima, pero sin éxito alguno._

_-Oye, yo también quiero un apodo- Leonardo hizo un puchero infantil, llamado así la atención del rubio. Mistery, en ese momento, estaba entrando a la sala pero ninguno de los chicos se dio cuenta._

_-El tuyo es fácil, será…¡Leo!- exclamo Miguel Ángel, después de soltar al pelirrojo, mientras sonreía y alzaba los brazos al aire. Leonardo, quien estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en el piso y dándole la espalda a la tele, sonrió levemente._

_-Me agarrada- Leo asintió con la cabeza, sin quitar la sonrisa se su cara._

_-¡Y tú serás Donnie!- hablo Miguel Ángel señalando al de bandana morada. Donnie simplemente se rio, el rubio tenía mucha energía. Justo en ese momento, a Raph, a Leo y a Donnie se le vino algo a la mente._

_-Y el tuyo será Mikey- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Mikey se sorprendió al principio, pero después sonreír enormemente._

_-¡Genial!- dijo Mikey. Raph se rio levemente y puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del menor, quien rio al igual que los demás._

_-Me gusta esta escena familiar- pensó Mistery, riéndose en silencio._

**_… … … …_**

_Mistery y los chicos iban de techo en techo, con una sola diferencia: los chicos iban de playera sin mangas (Mikey: naranja. Raph: rojo. Leo: azul. Donnie; morado), chaleco y pantalones color verde. Después de unos minutos, se detuvieron sobre un techo cualquiera._

_-Esto se siente tan…familiar- pensó Leo, parado en el borde del edificio y mirando a su alrededor. Mistery, con una leve sonrisa, miro hacia un costado pero se encontró con algo que hizo que su sonrisa se borrara._

_-Mistery…- Mikey y Donnie se acercaron a ella. -…¿estás bien?- ella no respondió, no podía reaccionar._

_-Demonios…- pensó con un poco de fastidio y preocupación. Agito un poco la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, mirando a ambos chicos. –Estoy bien, gracias- les sonrió, pero los chicos no se lo creyeron del todo. –Solo espero que no nos ataquen- pensó y suspiro._

**_… … … …_**

_Un grupo de personas los veían a los cinco chicos hablando entre ellos._

_-Ataquen cuando yo de la señal- ordeno una voz femenina, recibiendo como respuesta un sonido extraño. Aquella persona, dueña de la voz femenina, sonrió y siguió mirando a los chicos._

**_… … … …_**

_-¡YUPI!- exclamo feliz el rubio cuando salto hacia otro techo. Los demás se rieron y lo siguieron. En eso, Mistery se detuvo de golpe y se puso atenta a los sonidos de su alrededor. -¿Qué pasa?- Mikey se acerco a ella y la miro curioso._

_-Solo…eviten que los lastimen- apenas Mistery dijo esto, un montón de ninjas aparecieron a su alrededor. Los chicos sacaron sus armas y se prepararon para pelear._

_-¿Quiénes son estos?- pregunto Raph. Los cinco estaban reunidos, todos de espalda entre ellos y a su alrededor los ninjas, listos para atacar._

_-Se los explicare en cuanto estemos en casa- Mistery miro fijamente a los ninjas, al parecer buscando a alguien entre ellos. –Solo ataquen…y no se preocupen, son robots- dijo, para después lanzarse sobre los ninjas y atacar. Los demás le siguieron a los pocos segundos y, así, empezaron a pelear._

**_… … … …_**

_-Estas…realmente torcido hermano- comento Leo, mirando como Raph apuñalaba como si nada a uno de los robots._

_-Gracias- contesto Raph con una sonrisa, mientras dejaba en paz al pobre robot. A su alrededor, estaban todos los demás robots, todos destrozados o fuera de función. En eso, escucharon como Mistery suspiraba, frustrada, y haciendo que los chicos se voltearan z verla. Mistery estaba parada, mirando hacia todos lados, buscando algo…o a alguien._

_-Muy bien Karai…- dijo Mistery con algo de fastidio, poniendo una de sus manos en su cintura. -…sal de donde quiera que estés porque no tengo ni ganas ni tiempo para esto-_

_-Que poca paciencia Mistery- se escucho una voz femenina. Los cinco miraron hacia un costado y ahí, parada a pocos centímetros del borde del edificio, estaba una chica. Mistery frunció levemente el seño al ver como ella caminaba hacia los hermanos. Karai se rio de su cara y, como si nada y parada detrás de los chicos, paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Leo y el otro por los hombros de Mikey. –No seas desconfiada-_

_-Sabes muy bien la razón por la cual soy así- contesto Mistery, fastidiada y rodando los ojos. –Ahora, alégate de ellos- Karai saco sus brazos de los hombros de ambos chicos y se abrió paso, quedando en medio de los cuatro. Mikey, sintiendo desconfianza y apenas libre, corrió hacia al lado de Mistery. Donnie y Raph también lo hicieron, pero cuando Leo los estaba por seguir, algo paso. Karai hizo el amague de agarrar al chico, pero Mistery reacciono antes y, rápidamente, se adelanto y la agarro del cuello con su mano derecha, estampando la espalda de Karai contra el muro más cercano (de esas puertas que sobresalen de los techos). –Ni se te ocurra- Mistery miro fríamente a Karai, quien sonrió levemente._

_-Sabes tan bien como yo que él los vendrá a buscar, a ti…- Karai apunto como pudo a los chicos, quienes estaban detrás de Mistery mirando en silencio. -…y a ellos. Los cuales, sin memoria, serán fáciles de derrotar- Mistery, con su mirada fría y un aura obscura a su alrededor, alzo su mano libre y saco las garras, haciendo algo que nadie se esperaba. Karai trago saliva en seco al escuchar el sonido metálico cayendo al suelo. Mistery había pasado sus garras, de manera rápida y ágil, sobre la armadura de uno de los brazos de Karai, rompiéndolo al instante._

_-Lárgate…- ordeno Mistery, soltando a Karai, quien sudo frio al escuchar su tono de voz. Apenas libre, Karai llevo una de sus manos a su cuello y lo froto levemente, para después irse sin decir palabra alguna._

**_… … … …_**

_-Necesitamos explicaciones- Leo fue el primero en romper aquel silencio que se había formado desde que llegaron. Mistery suspiro y empezó a jugar con sus manos, mirando estas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo._

_-Ella es la alumna de Destructor- murmuro Mistery, para después mirar a sus amigos. –Es lo único que puedo decirles…eso y que no se acerquen a ella o a algunos de esos ninjas- los chicos se miraron entre ellos, para después mirar a su amiga y asentir._

**_… … … …_**

_-Jajajaja- se reían Mistery y Mikey, quienes estaban en la sala. Leo y Donnie, quienes estaban sentados en el sillón, se miraron entre si y suspiraron._

_-¿Qué hicieron esta vez?- se atrevió a preguntar Donnie, pero ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo para responder._

_-¡VOY A MATARLOS A AMBOS!- grito enojado Raph, mientras salía de su cuarto. Leo y Donnie lo miraron, pero tuvieron que cubrirse la boca para no reír. Raph tenía toda la cara dibujada con marcador negro. -¡¿Por qué no puedo dormir tranquilo, sin que alguno de ustedes me haga algo mientras duerma?!- Raph empezó a perseguir a los responsables de todo, quienes corrieron por sus vidas sin dejar de reírse._

_-Quizá no tengan memoria, pero siguen siendo los mismos y siguen siendo mi familia- pensó Mistery con una sonrisa, sin dejar de correr._

* * *

**Mica: Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado**

**Mikey: ¡Dejen comentarios!**

**Donnie: Espero que nos lean pronto**

**Mica: ¡Exacto! Y ahora que no tengo más pruebas, escribiere mas capítulos de las historias que tengo pendientes y los subiere**

**Leo: Recuerden que Mica acepta ideas y personajes, al igual que criticas buenas y/o malas**

**Raph: Si, si, si. Lo que ustedes digan -_-**

**Mica: Ahora por eso, te are pasar vergüenza**

**Raph: Te odio TT-TT**

**Mica: Yo sé que no lo haces ^_^**

**Los 5: ¡Adiós! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Mica. Hola mi gente, estoy de vuelta**

**Raph: Desgraciadamente para nosotros -_-U**

**Mica: ¿Por qué tienes que abrir la boca cuando nadie te llamo? U¬_¬**

**Raph: Porque algo tengo que hacer mientras estoy aquí ^_^**

**Mica: TT-TT**

**Leo: Tranquilo chicos, hay que tomarlo con calma ^_^U**

**Mica: Te odio**

**Raph: ¿Y tú crees que el sentimiento no es mutuo?**

**Leo: Me están ignorando totalmente -_-U**

**Donnie: Olvídalo leo. Cuando ellos empiezan, no pararan hasta que estén satisfechos**

**Mikey: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Mikey está aquí para animar a todos! ^_^**

**Leo: Si puedes hacer que esos dos dejen de pelear, te deberé un favor muy grande Mikey**

**Mikey: ¡Prepárate para devolverme ese favor bro!**

**Donnie: (suspira) No le pertenecemos a Mica, sino que somos propiedad de Nickelodeon**

**Leo: Espero que lo disfruten. Mientras que nuestra escritora está peleando con nuestro hermano, ustedes lean**

**Mikey: ¡Leo! ¡Lo hice, los separe! (Leo voltea y se encuentra con Mica y Raph sentados en el piso, uno frente al otro y jugando a las cartas)**

**Leo: No puedo creerlo O_OU**

**Mikey: Jajajaja**

**Donnie: Disfruten ^_^U**

* * *

_Leo se levanto lentamente de la cama, se cambio, se lavo los dientes y la cara, para después dirigirse a la cocina, donde ya estaban los demás esperándolo para desayunar._

_-¡Buen día bro!- le saludo Mikey. Leo sonrió levemente, sentándose._

_-Buen día Mikey- le devolvió el saludo. Donnie y Raph lo miraron, le sonrieron e hicieron un ademan con la mano. En eso, Mistery entro a la cocina cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos. Ella los miro, algo adormilada, y les sonrió, saludando con una ademan de mano y se sentó a desayunar. Ya hacia un mes que ellos estaban ahí, pero muy pocos recuerdos se les venían a la mente y si aparecían, eran tan solo fragmentos. Mistery empezaba a extrañarse y a preocuparse, ya que, desde aquel encuentro con Karai, ya nadie había atacado._

_-Oye Mistery…- le llamo Mikey, ella lo miro. -¿Hoy vamos a empezar a entrenar?- Mistery sonrió y asintió._

**_… … … …_**

_-¡Uff!- Mikey se dejo caer en el sillón, al igual que sus hermanos. –¡Me duele todo!- lloriqueo el menor._

_-No te quejes enano, que no eres el único que está cansado- respondió Raph, mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto._

_-Me voy a buscar algo de tomar- informo el menor, mientras se levantaba del sillón. -¿Alguien quiere algo?- pregunto antes de empezar a caminar._

_-Yo quiero- respondieron con desgano los tres al mismo tiempo. Mikey se rio y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina. En el momento en el que el menor desapareció, apareció Mistery y se sentó en el piso._

_-¿Y Mikey?- pregunto Mistery._

_-En la cocina- respondió con naturalidad Raph._

_-¡HAAA!- se escucho el grito de Mikey. Con aquel grito, Mistery recordó algo._

_-Demonios, lo olvide- dijo ella, se levanto y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, mientras que los tres chicos la siguieron. En cuanto llegaron, vieron al rubio dándoles la espalda y mirando adentro del refrigerador._

_-¡Miren!- Mikey se dio la vuelta y los miro, sus ojos azules brillaban, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Los chicos miraron y vieron dentro del refrigerador a un gato de helado de tres sabores._

_-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Donnie, señalando al gato._

_-Es el gatito helado, es la mascota de Mikey- respondió Mistery._

_-¿Y cómo quedo así?- pregunto Leo, mirando como el rubio miraba al gatito y repetía una y otra vez: "¡Que tierno!"._

_-Ese es el resultado cuando mesclas mutageno, helado de diferentes sabores y un gato callejero con mucha hambre- respondió levemente divertida. -¡Mikey, no te lo comas!- ordeno ella, al ver como el rubio tocaba al gato y se llevaba la mano hacia la boca. En eso, Donnie recordó algo._

_-Oye Mistery…- ella lo miro. –Encontré algo en el laboratorio y lo arregle- Donnie saco de uno de sus bolsillos, una especie de celular con forma de caparazón._

_-Ho, son los T-Phone- ella se acerco y lo miro un momento. -¿Reparaste los cuatro?- pregunto. El genio asintió con una sonrisa, la cual Mistery correspondió. –Eres un genio Donnie-_

**_… … … …_**

_-¿Estás seguro Leo?- pregunto insegura. Leo les había dicho que, por esa noche, quería que se separaran para cubrir más terreno._

_-Sí. Además, no creo que nada malo vaya a pasar- contesto Leo, sonriendo levemente y encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Está bien- acepto Donnie, inseguro._

_-¡Sí!- Mikey, antes de que alguien pueda decir algo, salió corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde._

_-¡Mikey, espera!- Raph grito demasiado tarde, ya que el menor ya había desaparecido de sus vistas. –Tsk, yo también me voy- dijo Raph, para después empezar a correr._

_-Oye Donnie…- llamo Mistery, antes de que el chico pudiera dar un paso. El mencionado miro a la chica. -¿puedo ir contigo?- Donnie sonrió._

_-Claro, vamos- le contesto el genio. Mistery sonrió, para después mirar al líder._

_-Cualquier cosa, llámanos- Leo sonrío y asintió. Mistery y Donnie sonrieron, para después empezar a correr. Leo se rio levemente y se echo a correr también._

**_… … … …_**

_-¿Dónde estarán?- pensó Leo por enésima vez. Hacia media hora que él estaba esperando s los demás, pero estos no aparecían._

_-Esperando a tus amigos, ¿he?- escucho una vos femenina. Leo, apenas la escucho, se dio vuelta rápidamente y vio a Karai, parada en el borde del edificio, con una mano en la cintura y una sonrisa de victoria en la cara._

_-Karai…- pensó Leo, recordando el nombre de esa chica. -¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con voz fría y expresión seria._

_-Solo vine a hablar- Karai se acerco lentamente a Leo, mientras que él se ponía atento y se preparaba para cualquier cosa._

_-¿Dónde están mis amigos?- pregunto seriamente. Karai soltó una leve risa y se encogió de hombros._

_-No lo sé…quizá te dejaron y se fueron- contesto con naturalidad, pero aquello Leo no se lo creyó._

_-Dime de una vez, ¿qué es lo quieres?- pregunto serio Leo, no tenía ganas de dar tanta vuelta. Karai soltó una leve risa y se acerco mas al chico, rodeando su cuello con uno de sus brazos._

_-Te vengo a hacer una propuesta- empezó a hablar ella, sin sacar aquella sonrisa de su cara. -¿Qué no te cansaste de ser bueno? ¿De siempre hacer lo correcto y no poder divertirte nunca?- los ojos de Leo se abrieron de golpe al escuchar eso, tan solo hace un mes y un par de semanas que estaban intentando recuperar sus memorias, pero Mistery le había dicho que él era el líder pero ninguno de sus "hermanos" le hacía caso. Leo bajo levemente la cabeza, por alguna razón leves imágenes se le venían a la mente. –Si te unes a Destructor, te podrás divertir y nadie ni nada podrá interponerse en tu camino- siguió hablando ella. Pero antes de que Leo pudiera responder, una persona golpeo a Karai y la alego del chico._

_-¡Te dije que te alejaras de ellos!- de un momento a otro, al lado de Leo se encantaba Mistery, quien se veía muy enojada. -¡Te lo advertí Karai y no me hiciste caso!- volvió a hablar ella._

_-Mistery, ¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto Leo preocupado, mirando a la chica._

_-Se están encargando de los ninjas que ELLA nos mando- respondió Mistery, resaltando una palabra en especial. –Nos emboscaron a Donnie y a mi…y de seguro también emboscaron a Mikey y a Raph- Karai, quien ya estaba levantada se rio levemente, llamando así la atención de ambos y haciendo que dirigieran sus miradas hacia ella._

_-Fue demasiado fácil- ambos se extrañaron por lo que dijo ella. -¡AHORA!- ordeno Karai. Justo en ese momento, un espantoso sonido llego a los oídos de Mistery, a quien le recorrió una ola de dolor. Poso sus manos, tapándose con ellas los oídos, cayendo de rodillas y empezando a gemir de dolor, mientras que lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos._

_-¿Qué está pasando?- Leo, preocupado, se arrodillo al lado de Mistery y la agarro de los hombros, mientras que ella seguía sollozando de dolor. Karai no respondió, simplemente sonrió e hizo una seña con una de sus manos, haciendo que varios ninjas los rodearan. En eso, aquel espantoso sonido seso y Mistery retiro lentamente sus manos de sus oídos._

_-¿Pero qué…?- en eso, ambos vieron como tres de los ninjas que los rodeaban caían y dejaban ver a Mikey, Donnie y a Raph, quienes saltaron y se posicionaron al lado de Leo y Mistery._

_-¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí tan rápido?- pregunto enojada Karai. Raph se rio levemente, saco sus sais y los hizo girar._

_-Con mucha fuerza bruta- sonrió y dejo de girar sus sais. Se lanzo al ataque, mientras que Karai apenas pudo esquivar su golpe, pero no se espero que Mikey estuviera detrás de ella y la golpeara con sus Nunchakus, dejándola tirada en el piso. Karai miro a los ninjas del pie, totalmente enojada._

_-¡No se queden ahí y ataquen!- ordeno ella, apuntando hacia los chicos, quienes estaban ayudando a Mistery a levantarse. Los ninjas, apenas ella dijo eso, se lanzaron al ataque._

_-¿Listos chicos?- pregunto Mistery, una vez de pie y poniéndose en posición de defensa. Los chicos simplemente asintieron, poniéndose en la misma posición._

_-¡BOYAKASHA!- Mikey sonrió enormemente, mientras se lanzaba al ataque junto a sus hermanos y giraba sus Nunchakus._

**_… … … …_**

_-¿Estás segura de que estas bien?- volvió a preguntar Donnie, preocupado. Mistery se rio mentalmente, esa era como la decimonovena vez que se lo preguntaba, pero a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto._

_-Si Donnie, estoy muy bien- contesto ella, con una sonrisa amable. Leo, quien estuvo en silencio todo el camino, se acerco a Mistery y la miro._

_-Mistery…- la llamo, mientras que ella lo miro. -…¿podemos hablar un momento?- ella ladeo levemente la cabeza, en señal de confusión._

_-Claro, ¿por qué no?- respondió ella sonriendo. Mientras que Donnie, Raph y Mikey simplemente se encogieron de hombros, le restaron importancia y se dirigieron a la cocina, lo cual Mistery pudo notar perfectamente. -¡No dejes que Mikey se coma al gatito helado, Donnie!- grito ella, antes de seguir al líder._

_-¡Esta bien!- fue lo último que Mistery escucho antes de meterse al dojo junto a Leo y cerrar la puerta de este. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, uno al frente del otro, en posición de loto y se miraron fijamente._

_-¿De qué querías hablar Leo?- rompió ella el silencio._

_-Lo recuerdo- fue lo único que salió de la boca del chico. Mistery parpadeo un momento, no había entendido bien. Leo se rio de aquella expresión. –Tengo mi memoria de vuelta, recuerdo absolutamente todo- explico el chico con una sonrisa. Con aquello, Mistery se sorprendió._

_-¿En serio?- Leo asintió. Mistery sonrió y se lanzo a abrazar al chico, muy emocionada, mientras que el líder simplemente sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo. -¡Eso es genial Leo!- ella se separo un poco de él y lo miro. -¿En qué momento…?-_

_-Fue en el momento en el que Karai que dijo: "¿Qué no te cansaste de ser bueno? ¿De siempre hacer lo correcto y no poder divertirte nunca?"- contesto él. Mistery se rio, no podía creerlo ¡Uno de sus amigos ya recordaba todo!_

_-Uno menos, faltan tres- Mistery y Leo se sonrieron mutuamente._

_-Y esta vez, tendrás mi ayuda en esto- dijo Leo, ya se le habían venido varias ideas a la cabeza._

* * *

**Mica: Espero que les haya gustado**

**Raph: Menos palabras y más cartas…te toca a ti**

**Mica: Ops, ya voy (se sienta y sigue jugando)**

**Leo: Recuerden que Mica acepta ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas**

**Mikey: ¡Dejen comentarios, por favor!**

**Donnie: Nos leeremos otro día**

**Mica: ¡Cuídense y adiós gente! ^_^**

**Las tortugas: ¡Adiós!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mica: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Estoy de vuelta y con mis queridos protagonistas conmigo!**

**Las tortugas: ¡Hola!**

**Raph: Es tan lindo cuando esta niña esta entretenida con otra cosa y no nos tortura**

**Mica: Te arrepentirás por eso ¬_¬**

**Raph: ¡HAAA! ¡SAQUENMELAS DE ENCIMA! (grita mientras corría de un lado a otro y lleno de cucarachas, las cuales se le habían caído encima desde la mismísima nada)**

**Mica: ¿Quién va a ayudarlo?**

**Mikey: ¡Yo voy! (salió corriendo hacia donde su hermano)**

**Mica: Leo, ¿puedes dar la advertencia?**

**Leo: Yo…he…creo que mejor ayudo a Mikey y a Raph (viendo como Mikey corre detrás de Raph con un balde de agua en mano y salpicando debes en cuando) ¡Mikey, no se la tires! (sale corriendo)**

**Mica: Bueno, al parecer quedamos solos tu y yo Donnie**

**Donnie: Así parece (se miran entre ellos) nosotros no le pertenecemos a Mica, sino que somos propiedad de Nickelodeon**

**Mica y Donnie: ¡Disfruten! ^_^**

**Leo: ¡Mikey, no le tires el agua!**

**Raph: ¡AYUDENME!**

* * *

_-¡Mikey, te he dicho mil veces que no te lo comas!- reprendió Mistery a Mikey, quien estaba frente a la heladera, con la puerta del congelador abierta y con su dedo lleno de helado, proveniente del Gatito helado, y apunto de llevárselo a la boca. Leo, quien estaba de brazos cruzados y apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, se rio levemente y se acerco al menor._

_-Mikey, ni se te ocurra- hablo tranquilamente Leo, viendo como Mikey acercaba lentamente su dedo a su boca pero se detuvo al ver la cara de Leo._

_-Está bien- Mikey, rendido y con un puchero infantil, se limpio la mano y cerró la puerta del congelador, para después salir de la cocina. Mistery suspiro lentamente, mientras que Leo se rio y le puso una mano en el hombro._

_-Vamos Mistery, no te sientas mal. Recuerda que yo tarde un mes en recuperar la memoria- dijo con tranquilidad el líder. Había pasado uno semana desde aquello y ninguno de los demás había recordado absolutamente nada._

_-Tienes razón- contesto Mistery en un suspiro. –Si no hubiera sido por Karai y sus palabras, tu no tendrías tu memoria- Leo se rio levemente. En eso, una idea se le vino a la mente. -¡Tengo una idea!- dijo Mistery con una gran sonrisa, para después salir corriendo de la cocina. Leo se le quedo viendo, la palabra se le había quedado en la boca y, en cuanto reacciono, salió corriendo tras la chico pero en cuanto llego a la sala, ella ya no estaba._

**_… … … …_**

_-¡Ya volví!- se escucho como una voz femenina gritaba. Los chicos se acercaron a Mistery y la miraron._

_-¿En dónde estabas? Y peor aún, ¿sin tu teléfono?- pregunto Leo, mirando seriamente a la chica y cruzándose de brazos._

_-Jaja, perdón- se disculpo ella. –Pero traje a unos amigos- ella se corrió hacia un lado y dejando ver a dos chicos caminando hacia ellos. Una pelirroja y un pelinegro con una máscara de jockey en la cara. –Ellos son April O'Neil y Casey Jones- presento con una sonrisa. Mikey fue el primero en acercarse a la chica, sonreírle y, dice que, presentarse con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Raph se acerco también al chico y ambos se miraron entre ellos, para después mirarse a los ojos de manera desafiante y divertida. Donnie, quien estaba parado totalmente estático y sin separar su vista de la chica, sentía su corazón latir como loco, como si se fuera a salir en cualquier momento de su pecho, y sus mejillas calentarse lentamente con tan solo ver a la chica pelirroja sonreír amablemente. April, quien ya sabía de la situación, miro al castaño y le sonrió, causando mucho más nerviosismo en el chico. Después de aquello, paso todo el día sin mayor problema, hasta que llego la noche y la hora de la patrulla._

_-¡¿Van a venir con nosotros?!- exclamo Mikey, totalmente emocionado, al escuchar que Mistery los invitaba a que los acompañen. Ambos chicos asintieron. -¡Si, esto será muy divertido!- los demás se rieron ante aquello._

**_… … … …_**

_-No puedo creer que haya pensado que esas cosas no nos perseguirían por un tiempo- pensó Mistery, con fastidio ¿A qué se refería ella? Pues se refería al hecho de que, uno minutos después de haber salido de la guarida, se estaba dirigiendo hacia lo de Murakami-san pero en el camino se encontraron con barios de robots kraangs y, como había algunas personas alrededor, tuvieron que empezar a correr para llegar a un lugar menos habitado. -¡April! ¡¿Trajiste tu arma?!- pregunto Mistery, al ver que se acercaban a un lugar menos habitado._

_-¡No, no la traje!- respondió April, queriéndose pegar a si misma por olvidarse algo tan importante. Mistery maldijo mentalmente y miro al chico, quien se movía hábilmente sobre sus patines y con aquel bolso llenos de palos, discos y unas cosas más. Siguieron corriendo, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser un pequeño parque abandonado (_**Mica: en donde las tortugas siempre van, ¿recuerdan?**_). Apenas llegaron ahí, fueron rodeados en seguida por los robots._

_-Kraang atrapen a los sujetos conocidos como April O'Neil y Mistery- hablo uno de los robots. Los demás simplemente hicieron un ruido de afirmación y empezaron a atacar._

_-Al parecer no nos reconocen- pensó Leo, esquivando los disparos al igual que los demás._

_-¡Ha!- grito April, al sentir como dos robots la agarraban desde atrás y le sujetaban de los brazos. Donnie, al darse cuenta de eso, se acerco lo más rápido que pudo y, con su bastón Bo, los alego de la chica. –Gracias Donnie- se volteo hacia él y le sonrió, mientras que el castaño no entendía porque se sonrojo y quedo totalmente prendido ante aquella sonrisa._

_-¡Cuidado!- ambos pudieron ver como a uno de los robot, que se acercaban a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, se le incrustaba un objeto de color negro en la frente y lo hacía caer de espaldas. -¡Agárralo April!- le grito Mistery. April asintió y rápidamente saco el objeto negro, lo miro y se dio cuenta de que era su abanico (su arma). Con una sonrisa, ella también empezó a atacar, al igual que Donnie._

**_… … … …_**

_-¡Eso estuvo genial!- comento Mikey, mientras entraba saltando a la guarida. Los demás venían atrás del rubio, estaban cansados pero sonreían al ver la alegría que tenía el chico._

_-Mistery…- le llamo April. La mencionada se detuvo un momento y la miro. -…Casey y yo nos tenemos que ir- le informo, mientras que Mistery asintió sonriendo. -¡Chicos, nos vamos!- los mencionados se voltearon a verlos._

_-Awww, ¿van a venir mañana?- pregunto Mikey, con esperanza._

_-Sí, creo que si- respondió Casey, encogiéndose de hombros. Hizo un además de mano, se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar. –Vamos pelirroja…nos vemos- April rio nerviosa._

_-Jeje, discúlpenlo. Nos vemos mañana chicos, adiós- la chica se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue detrás del chico. Los chicos, después de unos segundos hablando, se fueron cada quien a su cuarto a dormir._

**_A la mañana siguiente:_**

_-Koni-…digo, buenos días- saludo Mistery al entrar a la cocina. Ella estaba acostumbrada a saludar con un "Konichiwa" pero, el primer día que lo digo, los chicos le miraron y le preguntaron el significado._

_-¡Buen día!- saludo de vuelta Mikey. Leo y Raph hicieron lo mismo, haciendo un leve ademan de mano._

_-¿Dónde está Donnie?- pregunto extrañada, mientras se sentaba. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera responder, se escucho un estruendoso sonido._

_-¡HAAA!- se escucho un grito, proveniente del laboratorio. Todos los presentes en la cocina, después de escuchar eso, se levantaron rápidamente y salieron corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provino el grito. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta del laboratorio, vieron una nube de humo saliendo de ahí. En cuanto Mistery intento entrar, un olor espantosamente intenso llego a su nariz sensible y término echándose para atrás, tapándose la nariz con una de sus manos._

_-P-perdón, e-ese olor es d-demasiado fuerte para m-mi- dijo Mistery, sin destapar su nariz y con tono arrepentido. Leo, sin decir palabra, se cubrió la nariz con una de sus manos y entro rápidamente al lugar. Después de unos segundos, vieron como salía Leo con Donnie, el castaño tenía uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros del pelinegro, mientras que Leo lo sujetaba con una de sus manos por la cintura y la otra le sujetaba la muñeca (del brazo que estaba pasando por sobre sus hombros), ambos tosían. Mistery se acerco rápidamente y los ayudo, sentándolo en el piso y legos del laboratorio._

_-¿Están bien?- pregunto preocupada, mirándolos a ambos. Se fijo en Donnie, quien seguía tosiendo y tenía la cara manchada con negro. –Mikey, tráeme agua y Raph, una toalla mojada- pidió amablemente. Ambos asintieron y fueron a hacer lo que les pidieron. -¿Qué paso exactamente Donnie?-_

_-Estaba…experimentando con un poco de…retro-mutageno que tenía ya preparado…pero algo salió mal y…exploto en mi cara, haciendo que saliera esta nube de humo- explico en genio entrecortado gracias a la tos. Los ojos de Mistery y Leo se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquella explicación._

_-¿Tienes tu memoria de vuelta?- pregunto Leo, como para cerciorarse. El genio asintió._

_-Lo recordé todo en cuanto me desperté. Se los iba a decir, pero ustedes estaban ocupados y, Mikey y Raph, me hubieran mirado con cara de "estás loco"- respondió el chico, encogiéndose de hombros. En eso, Raph y Mikey volvieron, cada uno con lo que la chica les pidió. Después de limpiar, no solo a Donnie si no que también al laboratorio, Mistery, Leo y Donnie se reunieron en el dojo._

_-Me alegra que hayas recuperado la memoria, hermano- comento Leo con una sonrisa, mientras abrazaba por los hombros. Donnie se rio levemente._

_-A mí también me alegra haberla recuperado- Mistery sonrió._

_-Solo nos faltan Mikey y Raph- los tres se miraron, se sonrieron y asintieron._

* * *

**Mica: Espero que les haya gustado ^_^**

**Donnie: Y recuerden dejar comentarios ^_^**

**Leo: Y recuerden que Mica acepta ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas**

**Mica: ¿Qué haces aquí Leo? O_O**

**Leo: Mikey le tiro el agua a Raph, le saco todas las cucarachas pero ahora mismo, Raph se está secando y Mikey está con él -_-U**

**Donnie: Pobre Raph O_OU**

**Mica: No diré nada, solo diré que nos leemos otro día y cuídense**

**Los tres: ¡Adiós!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mica: ¡Hola mi gente! Estoy de vuelta y con mis queridas amigas tortugas**

**Los 4: Hola a todos**

**Mikey: ¡Estoy tan emocionado! ¡Se acerca el final!**

**Leo: Tienes razón hermanito**

**Donnie: No puedo creer que ya este por terminar**

**Raph: Manga de sentimentales -_-…Oye Mica, ¿juegas cartas?**

**Mica: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Juguemos! (se sientan en el piso y se ponen a jugar)**

**Leo: Ya que nuestra escritora está jugando cartas. Les decimos de parte de ella que esperamos a que lo disfruten**

**Donnie: Al igual que recordar que no somos propiedad de Mica, si no que somos de Nickelodeon**

**Mikey: ¿Puedo jugar?**

**Raph y Mica: Claro**

**Mikey: ¡Sí! (se sienta y empieza a jugar)**

**Leo y Donnie: Disfruten el capitulo ^_^**

**Mica: Por cierto, perdonen los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos. Ahora sí, disfruten**

* * *

_-Me estoy preocupando por nada- pensó Mistery, acostada en el piso del dojo y con la vista perdida en el techo. –Después de todo, ambos recuperaran la memoria tarde o temprano- siguió pensando pero fue interrumpida cuando escucho un grito proveniente de la sala. Con un suspiro, se levanto y salió del dojo. -¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto seria. Raph y Mikey estaban uno al frente del otro, se veían fijamente a los ojos e incluso, se podía ver la chispa de enojo entre ambos._

_-No se- Leo se encogió de hombros. –Pero al parecer, están muy enojados-_

_-¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cabeza dura?!- pregunto enojado Mikey._

_-¡¿Y tú por qué tienes que ser tan infantil e inmaduro?!- devolvió la pregunta un Raph enojado. Mistery suspiro y se acerco, interponiéndose entre ambos y poniendo una de sus manos en el pecho de cada uno, separándolo un poco._

_-Paren ya, que no hay razones para pelar- intento parar la pelea, pero Raphael aparto la mano de ella de un solo golpe._

_-¡¿Y tú que te metes?!- Raph, aun enojado, se volteo hacia la chica. -¡¿Por qué no entiendes que no somos quienes que buscas?!- le grito. Mistery se mantenía en silencio y seria, esperando a que continuase. Leo, al ver eso, frunció el seño y se acerco al problema._

_-Raphael, es suficiente- dijo Leo serio. Raph, fuera de sí, miro al líder._

_-¡¿Y tú que sabes Leo?!- le grito en la cara. -¡¿En serio le crees a esta habladora de cuarta eso de que somos mutantes?!- señalo a Mistery, quien estaba totalmente rígida. -¡¿Y que si eso es verdad?! ¡No recordamos absolutamente nada!- se detuvo de golpe, no porque haya querido, si no porque Mistery se le había cercado y le había plantado una buena cachetada. Nadie dijo nada, Donnie y Leo ya se lo habían esperado._

_-¿Y tú crees que esto me gusta?- hablo lentamente Mistery, tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro. –Yo lo único que quería era reunirlos…y recuperar a la única familia que tengo- Mistery soltó una leve risa, pero no era de diversión si no que era una risa sarcástica. –O la familia que tenía- sin decir nada mas, se dio vuelta, agarro su mochila y camino, saliendo de la guarida. Donnie y Leo se miraron entre sí._

_-Donnie…- el mencionado asintió y siguió a la chica. Leo suspiro y miro a Raph, quien todavía no podía reaccionar. Busco con su mirada a Mikey, pero él se había levantado y se había encerrado en su habitación._

_-Intrépido…- hablo lentamente Raph. Leo lo miro y sonrió levemente. -…¿qué acabo de hacer?- Leo le puso una mano en el hombro._

_-Al parecer, el golpe te devolvió la memoria- Leo sonrió divertido. Raph sonrió levemente, pero se sentía un poco culpable. En eso, Donnie apareció con cara de preocupación y se detuvo en frente de Leo. -¿Qué paso Donnie?-_

_-Ella se fue- dijo Donnie. –Intente detenerla, pero se fue a la superficie- informo Donnie, con una mueca de preocupación. Leo suspiro levemente, el también estaba preocupado._

_-Las buscaremos en la mañana- dijo Leo. Donnie y Raph lo miraron, algo sorprendidos. –Ella necesita estar un rato sola- respondió y miro hacia la puerta de la habitación del menor. –Al igual que Mikey-_

**_… … … …_**

_En el techo de un edificio, se podía ver una figura parada, yendo de un lado a otro, hasta que se detuvo un momento. Un grito fue lo siguiente que se escucho, al igual que como aquella persona caía de rodillas. Al parecer, la intensa lluvia no le importaba para nada a esa persona._

_-Soy una tonta- murmuro Mistery, quien era la persona que estaba sobre el techo del edificio. –Lo arruine todo- susurro. Un sollozo ahogado salió de su boca._

**_… … … …_**

_-¿Escuchaste eso papa?- pregunto April, quien había escuchado un grito. Su padre asintió, el también había escuchado eso. -¿Qué habrá sido?- pensó April, levantándose de donde estaba y caminando hacia la ventana, empezando a abrirla._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo April?- su padre se levanto también y se acerco a ella._

_-Tengo ver, siento que hay alguien en el techo- respondió ella. Su padre suspiro levemente y le mostro un paraguas. April sonrió y abrazo a su padre. Unos momentos después, padre e hija se encontraban en el techo, cubiertos por el paraguas y buscando al responsable de aquel grito. En eso, April pudo ver una figura arrodillada en el piso. Ambos se miraron entre ellos y se acercaron a aquella persona, encontrándose con…_

_-¡Mistery!- April se arrodillo al lado de la chica y la miro con preocupación, Mistery estaba aun arrodillada y con la mirada totalmente perdida. –Papa…- April miro al mencionado._

_-Sostén el paraguas, cariño- April sonrió, se paro y sostuvo el paraguas. El hombre pelirrojo se agacho y alzo al estilo nupcial a la mojada chica. Mistery no dijo nada, simplemente se acurruco un poco en el pecho de aquella persona seca._

**_… … … …_**

_April secaba tranquilamente la cabeza de la chica, mientras que ella mantenía su mirada perdida. En eso, el Señor O'Neil entro a la sala con un par de mantas._

_-Gracias papa- April le sonrió a su padre, quien le sonrió y asintió. April dejo de secarle la cabeza y se puso en frente de Mistery. –Mistery, necesito que te cambies de ropa o si no te vas a enfermar- April, sin esperar respuesta, le agarro una mano y la obligo a pararse, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Después de unos momentos, Mistery salía de la habitación de la pelirroja, con ropa que ella le prestó._

_-Gracias April- agradeció Mistery, sentándose en el sillón, al lado de la mencionada._

_-Ni lo menciones- April sonrió. –Pero…¿Qué hacías haya arriba? ¿Paso algo?- pregunto preocupada. Mistery simplemente flexiono las piernas y la junto a su pecho, rodeándolas con los brazos._

_-Solo una pequeña pelea- Mistery se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia. –Pero no te preocupes, mañana en la mañana volveré y hablare con ellos- se le adelanto. April simplemente la miro fijamente, pero no dijo nada más._

**_A la mañana siguiente_**

_Mistery abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir alguno de los rayos del sol golpear su rostro. Se sentó en el sillón, sonde durmió, y bostezo, tapándose la boca con una de sus manos._

_-Buen día- escucho que alguien le dijo desde atrás. Mistery se volteo y se encontró con April sonriéndole. Mistery le sonrió de vuelta y se levanto._

_-Buen día- en eso, sonó su T-Phone. Lo busco con la mirada, hasta que lo encontró sobre la mesa. Con un leve suspiro, lo agarro y atendió la llamada. -¿Hola?-_

_-Mistery, gracias al cielo que atiendes ¿Dónde estás?- Leo se escuchaba muy preocupado._

_-Estoy en casa de April ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto extrañada._

_-Nos levantamos esta mañana y buscamos a Mikey en su habitación, pero él no estaba- respondió Leo. Mistery se preocupo por aquello. –No sabemos dónde puede estar-_

_-Tranquilo Leo, yo lo buscare por la superficie- Mistery intento transmitirle algo de tranquilidad._

_-Gracias, nosotros estamos buscando en las alcantarillas. En cuanto terminemos aquí, iremos a la superficie- afirmo Leo. Mistery sonrió levemente. –Adiós Mistery, avísanos si sabes algo o lo encuentras-_

_-Está bien Leo. Cuídense y adiós- se despidió Mistery, cortando la llamada. Se volteo hacia April, quien no entendía nada, y se le acerco. –April, ¿Dónde está mi ropa?- April señalo hacia la mesa. Mistery miro hacia ahí y vio una bolsa arriba de la mesa. -Gracias- agarro la bolsa y se encerró en el baño._

_-¿Qué paso Mistery?- pregunto April en cuanto la mencionada salió del baño._

_-Mikey se escapo anoche- contesto. Agarro su cinturón, que estaba en el respaldo del sillón donde durmió, y se lo puso en su lugar. Agarro su T-Phone y lo guardo donde debía ser. April, al escuchar eso, se preocupo. –Saldré a buscarlo por aquí. Los demás están buscando en las alcantarillas, y en cuanto terminen, seguirán buscando aquí arriba- comunico. Mistery se acerco a la puerta, la abrió y cuando está por salir, April la detuvo._

_-Espera- la pelirroja se acerco a Mistery. –¿Te acompaño?- Mistery le sonrió y asintió. –Bien, espérame a que me cambie- April corrió hacia su habitación. Mistery se rio levemente y se acerco a su mochila, la agarro y se la puso en la espalda._

**_… … … …_**

_-¿Dónde se pudo haber metido?- pregunto Mistery, mirando hacia todos lados e intentando encontrar el olor del menor. Ella y April habían estado buscando a Mikey desde temprano y ahora, siendo de noche, todavía no habían encontrado al menor._

_-No lo sé. Solo espero que lo encontremos pronto- contesto April, preocupada. En eso, un sonido llego a los oídos de Mistery._

_-Vamos- Mistery empezó a correr. April, sin entender bien, la siguió. Después de unos minutos, Mistery se detuvo enfrente de un callejón._

_-¿Q-que…?- le pregunto de April murió cuando vio adentro del callejón. Ahí estaba Mikey, rodeado de Kraangs. Mistery frunció el seño y, ambas chicas, se lanzaron a defender al menor. Eliminaron a barios de los robots, pero seguían aplaciendo. En eso, Mistery sintió como unos robots le agarraban de las muñecas y mantenían sus brazos detrás de su espalda._

_-Piensa Mistery- pensó la chica, hasta que su vista se fijo hacia arriba y pudo ver a una figura mirándolos desde ahí. Mistery lo reconoció en seguida. -¡Ayúdalos, por favor!- grito lo más fuerte que pudo. -¡Te lo suplico, sálvalos!- volvió a grita. En eso, la figura salto del techo y aterrizo en medio de todos los robots. Mistery sonrió al ver con la figura, que era muy grande por cierto, agarraba con un brazo a April y con el otro a Mikey. Antes de que el saliera, miro a Mistery un momento. –Gracias- ella le sonrió y la figura simplemente asintió._

_-¡Suéltanos!- forcejeo Mikey pero se sentía muy débil y cayo desmayado. April no dijo nada y se quedo quieta. La figura, antes de que los robots lo atacaran, salió del callejón y desapareció de entre la sombras. Mistery sonrió, pero sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. Un gemido ahogado de dolor salió de su boca y quedo desmayada._

* * *

**Mica: Espero que les haya gustado**

**Mikey: Es tu turno Mica**

**Mica: Ups, ya voy (sigue jugando)**

**Leo: Recuerden dejar comentarios ^_^**

**Donnie: Y también recuerden que Mica acepta ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas ^_^**

**Todos: ¡Nos leemos otro día!**

**Mica: ¡Adiós y cuídense!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mica: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Estoy de vuelta junto a mis queridos protagonistas ^_^**

**Los 4: Hola a todos**

**Mica: Bueno…fue lindo mientras duro TT-TT**

**Mikey: Jajaja, pero no dejaras de escribir, ¿verdad?**

**Mica: Obvio, mi amigo. Seguiré escribiendo en cuanto menos se den cuenta (se pone pensativa) Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo una idea en mente**

**Donnie: Mica, todavía tiene otra historia que terminar -_-**

**Mica: Pero…no tengo inspiración TT-TT**

**Leo: De seguro volverá en algún momento**

**Raph: Espero que no, así tengo más tiempo de descanso de esta loca -_-**

**Mica: Ho, cállate…Y bueno gente, les dejamos leer y esperamos que lo disfruten**

**Los 4: ¡Disfruten! ^_^**

**P/D: Recuerden que TMNT no me pertenece y también persónenme los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos. Ahora sí, disfruten**

* * *

_Leo, Donnie y Raph corrían por las calles de New York, esquivando a cada persona que se les cruzaban en frente. Gracias a su aspecto humano, ya no era peligroso deambular por las calles. Siguieron corriendo, hasta encerrarse en un callejón y subir al techo de un edificio, gracias a las escaleras contra incendios. Una vez que estuvieron en el techo, estaban por empezar a correr pero un grito los detuvo._

_-¡RAPHAEL!- el mencionado, junto a sus dos hermanos, se dieron la vuelta rápidamente y se encontraron con una tortuga bastante grande, de bandana negra y picos, tanto en el cuerpo como en el caparazón. Raph, al reconocerlo, corrió hacia él._

_-Slash, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto una vez cerca. Leo y Donnie, quienes también se acercaron, vieron algo de color naranja. Slash, sin decir nada, dejo a una chica pelirroja a su lado._

_-¡April!- exclamaron sorprendidos. Ella sonrió con alegría y se lanzo a abrazar a Donnie, quien sonrojado le devolvió el abrazo._

_-¡Me alegra tanto verlos!- dijo feliz April, mientras se separaba del chico._

_-A nosotros también April- Donnie le sonrió levemente. –Por cierto, ¿encontraron a Mikey?- April asintió y señalo a Slash._

_-Aquí esta- la tortuga les mostro al menor rubio inconsciente. Raph extendió los brazos y Slash le entrego al menor. Raph se arrodillo y dejo a Mikey en el piso, aun sujetándolo suavemente._

_-¿Y cómo lo vamos a despertar?- pregunto April, mirando al rubio. En eso, a los tres hermanos se les vino una idea a la mente. Se miraron entre sí y asintieron._

_-Sostenlo Leo- el líder se arrodillo al lado de Mikey y lo sostuvo, mientras que Raph se levantaba y se alegaba, hasta bajar del techo y desparecer de sus vistas. Unos segundos después, volvía a aparecer con una rebanada de pizza en la mano._

_-La robaste ¿cierto?- Leo frunció levemente el seño, mientras que Raph sonreía divertido y se encogía de hombros._

_-No creo que a alguien le importe si le falta una rebanada- Raph se acerco a donde estaban y se arrodillo al lado de Mikey, acercando la rebanada de pizza a la nariz del rubio._

_-Mmmm…pizza- susurro Mikey mientras se levantaba un poco y abría los ojos. Antes de poder decir nada, Mikey agarro la pizza y se la comió rápidamente. –Que rico…- se echo hacia atrás y se recostó en el piso, haciéndose un ovillo y haciendo como si estuviera por dormir. Raph, con un leve tic en el ojo, golpeo la cabeza del menor, quien no tardo en reaccionar, sentándose de golpe y sobándose el chichón, miro a Raph con enojo infantil._

_-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- pregunto Mikey, sin dejar de sobarse el chichón._

_-¡¿Y todavía preguntas enano?!- Raph miro enojado al menor. Slash y Donnie suspiraron levemente._

_-Paren de una vez- ordeno seriamente Leo. Ambos se callaron, mientras que Mikey se cruzaba de brazos. Leo se levanto y miro a April. –April, ¿dónde está Mistery?- la pelirroja no pudo contestar._

_-La tienen los Kraangs- Slash dio un paso al frente. –Ella me pidió que me llevara a ambos- Raph se levanto y ayudo a Mikey a hacerlo también._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer Leo?- pregunto Donnie, mirando al mencionado._

_-Iremos a rescatarla- contesto Leo seriamente y miro a Slash. -¿Vienes con nosotros?- la tortuga sonrió y asintió. Raph se rio levemente y choco su puño contra el de la tortuga._

**_… … … …_**

_Mistery gimió levemente, al mismo tiempo que abría lentamente los ojos. Parpadeo un par de veces, como para adaptarse a la luz del lugar, y se fijo a su alrededor. Ella suspiro, estaba en una de las "cárceles" de los kraangs. En cuanto intento mover las manos, se dio cuenta de que las tenía esposadas a la espalda. Se levanto lentamente, apoyándose en la pared. Se preparo y salto, pasando sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas y teniendo las manos, ahora, del lado de enfrente. Mordió levemente las "esposas", pero estas no cedieron y quedaron como si nada._

_-Demonios…- en eso, escucho pasos robóticos acercarse y detenerse frente a la puerta de su "celda". Con una sonrisa perversa, pego su espalda a la pared y espero a que entrasen. Entreabrió sus boca y se podía ver como sus colmillos se alargaban levemente, haciéndolos más filosos de lo que ya eran. Ella vio como una de los robots entraba al lugar con su pistola de siempre y, en cuanto se volteo hacia donde estaba ella. Mistery se lanzo sobre él y clavo sus colmillos en el cuello del robot, arrancando una parte de este y dejándolo tirado en el piso. Escupió hacia un lado el trozo de metal y, escondida, miro hacia afuera. Había otro dándole la espalda. Con sigilo, digno de un ninja, se puso detrás de él, saco las garras y traspaso el pecho (un poco más arriba de donde está el cerebro) de aquel robot. Como si nada, saco sus garras de ahí y el robot cayó al piso, mientras que el "cerebro" salió corriendo y chillando. –Tengo que sacarme esto- pensó soltando un suspiro y mirando las "esposas" irrompibles que rodeaban sus muñecas. Con un leve suspiro, empezó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo pero se quedo estática al escuchar la alarma del lugar. -¿Pero qué…?- se dio vuelta rápidamente y se encontró con un cerebro Kraang aferrado a la pared y tocando con uno de sus tentáculos un botón para la alarma. –Carajo…- golpeo levemente al cerebro mutante, tirándolo al piso, y lo pateo, mandándolo lejos y haciendo que el cerebro saliera volando con un chillido. Antes de darse vuelta, vio como varios robots corrían hacia su dirección. Se dio vuelta rápidamente y se echo a correr lo más rápido que podía._

**_… … … …_**

_Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Raph y Slash corrían rápida y silenciosamente por los pasillos de la base Kraang pero se detuvieron en seco cuando escucharon la alarma._

_-¡Genial!- dijo Mikey, con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Sus hermanos lo miraron raro. -¿Qué?- se enoje de hombros. –Celebro porque no fui yo el causante de esa alarma- Mikey se cruza de brazos y sonríe enormemente. Raph rueda los ojos y lo agarra de la muñeca._

_-Cállate y corre- empezaron a correr nuevamente. En un momento determinado, Mikey, quien iba delante de todos, pudo notar algo curioso y se detuvo de golpe._

_-Miren- señalo el menor, una vez que sus hermanos y Slash estuvieron a su lado. Delante de ellos había varios robots, todo destruidos y con los cerebros afuera de sus cuerpos e inconscientes._

_-Al parecer vamos por el camino correcto- comento Leo, pasando por entre los robots. Los demás lo siguieron. En eso, Leo nota un objeto de color negro entre los robots. Los agarra y se da cuenta de que era el cinturón de Mistery._

**_… … … …_**

_-Tenían que sacarme mi cinturón- pensó Mistery con disgusto, mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos del lugar. Siguió caminando, hasta que se detuvo de golpe ¿La razón? Muy fácil, unos cuanto kraangs estaban caminando hacia ella y uno de ellos había disparado, el cual paso por al lado de la cara de Mistery. Con aquello, a la chica se le vino una idea y sonrió. -¡Eso es! ¡Quizá mis con mis colmillos o fuerza bruta no se puedan romper estas cosas, pero si lo hará con un disparo de sus propias armas!- pensó con una sonrisa de victoria en la cara. -¡Oigan tontos!- los llamo. -¡A que no pueden darme!- les saco la lengua de forma juguetona. Alguno de los kraangs, sin haber entendido muy bien, le empezaron a disparar a la chica. Ella se agacho a tiempo pero alzo los brazos y espero. Aquello que ella estaba esperando paso: uno de los disparos llego a la cadena y la rompió, aunque todavía tenía las cosas metálicas rodeando ambas muñecas. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, se levanto y miro a los robots. –Ahora si…al ataque- sin borrar esa sonrisa maliciosa, se lanzo sobre los robots._

**_… … … …_**

_-¿Escuchan eso?- pregunto Donnie, deteniéndose un momento y concentrándose un poco en el ruido. Los demás asintieron y empezaron a caminar, siguiendo el ruido. Leo, escondido, se asomo y pudo ver a barios robots kraangs reunidos y dándoles la espalda._

_-¿Qué estará pasando ahí?- se pregunto Leo, sin separar la vista de la escena. En eso, ve como Mikey se pone en frente de él y se asomaba también._

_-No se- Mikey sonrió al ver a uno de los robots salir volando. –Pero sea lo que sea que esté pasando, está arrasando con los kraangs- comento Mikey divertido. Con discreción, se acercaron y quedaron a una distancia prudente._

_-Tengo una idea- Raph miro a Mikey y se agacho a su lado. –Sube enano- Mikey asintió y se subió a los hombros de su hermano. Raph, una vez que Mikey estaba bien posicionado, se paro con cuidado y sostuvo las piernas del menor._

_-¿Qué es lo que ves Mikey?- pregunto Donnie, mirando al mencionado. Slash, al ser mas grande, podía ver perfectamente lo que estaba pasando._

_-Es…Mistery- susurro Mikey, con los ojos bien abiertos. Donnie, Leo y Raph se sorprendieron, mientras que Donnie y Leo miraron a Slash, quien asintió. Como si nada, agarro a Donnie de la cintura con una sola mano y lo alzo levemente._

_-Es cierto, ella está ahí- Donnie sonrió, mientras que Slash lo bajaba. Raph se agacho lentamente._

_-¿La ayudamos?- pregunto Mikey, mientras bajaba de los hombros de Raph y este se paraba. Leo lo miro y sonrió, desenvainando sus katanas._

_-Genial, un poco de acción- Raph sonrió de forma algo diabólica y saco sus sais, haciéndolos girar._

**_… … … …_**

_-Me estoy cansando- pensó Mistery, quien seguía esquivando y atacando a cada robot que se le lanzaba enzima. En eso, escucho como algo metálico chocaba contra otro y caía al suelo. Se volteo rápidamente, encontrándose con un robot tirado y con un sai incrustado en la frente, mientras que el cerebro salió chillando del robot. Se dio vuelta rápidamente al escuchar otro ruido detrás de ella y se encontró con…-¡Leo!- ella le sonrió al chico._

_-¡BOOYAKASHA!- apareció Mikey y derribo a barios robots. Después de unos momentos, ya no había más kraangs en pie._

_-¡Vienen más!- Donnie señalo hacia el pasillo por donde ellos venían._

_-¡Corran!- ordeno Leo, empezando a correr y con los demás siguiéndole el paso. Siguieron corriendo, hasta que se detuvieron de golpe al ver que mas kraangs venían por el camino que ellos tenían que ir. Se fijaron detrás de ellos, todavía los estaban siguiendo. En eso, Mistery vio hacia el costado y encontró un cuarto. Corrió hacia los kraangs, le arranco un brazo a uno y volvió a donde estaba, puso la mano en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió en seguida._

_-¡Por aquí!- exclamo entrando, mientras que los demás la siguieron. Apenas entraron, Mistery hizo que la puerta se cerrara._

_-Wow, miren esto chicos- dijo Mikey. En cuanto ellos miraron aquello, quedaron sorprendidos al ver una enorme maquina enfrente de ellos. Pero reaccionaron al escuchar golpes que provenían de la puerta, querían entrar. Y cuando menos se lo esperaron, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron un montón de kraangs, quienes les empezaron a disparar y ellos lo esquivaban como podían. En eso, uno de los disparos choco contra la maquina y de esta empezaron a salir chispas._

_-¡Cúbranse!- apenas Leo dijo eso, la maquina exploto y todo se lleno de humo y escombros._

**_… … … …_**

_Leo gimió levemente, mientras sacaba los escombros que tenia sobre él y se levantaba lentamente. Una vez de pie, llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza y se la sobo levemente, pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al darse cuenta de algo: ya no tenía cabello. Lentamente, miro una de sus manos y se encontró con una mano verde, grande y con tres dedos, al mismo tiempo que tenía vendas rodando su muñeca y un poco de su palma. Con una gran sonrisa, se miro a si mismo ¡Había vuelto a ser una tortuga!_

_-Por fin- pensó con un suspiro de alivio, para después concentrarse en su objetivo: encontrar a su familia. Pero antes de poder dar un paso, uno de los escombros salió volando y dejo ver a Slash. Leo camino, como pudo y con cuidado, hasta donde estaba la tortuga. Y, del agujero que dejo en el piso, apareció Raph. -¡Raph!- Leo no pudo evitarlo y apenas estuvo cerca, abrazo a su hermano._

_-¿Q-que creer q-que haces L-Leo? S-suéltame- Raph consiguió alegar un poco a su hermano, pero no logro que lo suelte por completo. Raph miro bien a Leo, dándose cuenta recién de un pequeño detalle. –E-ere una tortuga-_

_-Igual que tu, hermano- Leo le sonrió a su hermano. Con aquel comentario, Raph se separo totalmente del líder y se miro a sí mismo, sin poder creérselo. Justo en so, otro escombro cerca de ellos se movió y dejo ver a Donnie. Como pudieron, se acercaron al genio. Slash, apenas estuvo cerca, lo agarro con una de sus manos y lo alzo, sacándolo de donde estaba._

_-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo Donnie, una vez que sus pies tocaron el piso. En eso, el genio recién se daba cuenta de la apariencia de sus hermanos y la de él. -Volvimos- sonrió enormemente, mientras que sus hermanos le devolvieron la sonrisa. -¿Dónde están Mikey y Mistery?- pregunto el genio._

_-Aquí están- respondió Slash. Los chicos miraron hacia donde estaba la tortuga más grande y vieron que estaba sacando un enorme escombro, dejando salir a Mikey y Mistery._

_-¡Uf!- se quejo Mikey, una vez que estuvo afuera. Se miro a sí mismo y sonrió enormemente. -¡Si, he vuelto!- Mikey empezó a dar leves saltitos de felicidad. -¡Amo ser una tortuga!- exclamo con entusiasmo. Los demás se aceraron al menor._

_-¡Nosotros también!- exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo, sonriendo y alzando un brazo. Mistery y Slash se miraron entre sí y sonrieron._

**_… …_****_A la mañana siguiente… …_**

_-Chicos, les tengo una noticia- dijo Mistery entrando a sala, donde estaban las tortugas. Raph, Donnie y Leo estaban sentados en el sillón, mientras que Mikey estaba sentado en el piso._

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Mikey, mirando a su amiga._

_-El Maestro Splinter vendrá mañana en la mañana- anuncio la chica. Las cuatro tortugas se miraron entre si y sonrieron._

_-Eso es genial- hablo Leo, con una gran sonrisa. En eso, Mikey se levanto de donde estaba y se paro frente a sus hermanos._

_-Muy bien, mis estudiantes- hablo el menor, fingiendo seriedad. –Prepararemos este lugar para recibir a nuestro querido padre- sus hermanos se levantaron, poniéndose uno al lado del otro, rectos y enfrente de Mikey._

_-¡Señor, si señor!- Leo, Donnie y Raph hicieron como si fueran militares, aunque ellos tenían una sonrisa en la cara. Mistery se rio levemente._

_-¡Atención!- los chicos bajaron el brazo y se pusieron firmes nuevamente. –¡Media vuelta!- se dieron vuelta, sin romper la fila. -¡Y marchen!- empezaron a caminar, mientras que Mikey iba detrás de ellos diciendo: "1,2,3,4…1,2,3,4". Mistery, riéndose levemente, los siguió._

**_… …_****_A la mañana siguiente… …_**

_-¡Papa!- los cuatro hermanos corrieron hacia su padre recién llegado y lo abrazaron. Mistery, riéndose levemente, se acerco al abrazo familiar pero quedándose a una distancia prudente._

_-Los extrañe hijos míos- Maestro Splinter abrazaba con dulzura a sus hijos. Por fin la familia Hamato estaban nuevamente juntos y felices._

* * *

**Mica: Espero que les haya gustado el final y, por si no lo entendieron, les explicare**

**Donnie: El aparato que exploto era, literalmente, un dispositivo que convertía a cualquier cosa viva en humano. Los kraangs lo construyeron para hacerlo con sus robots ^_^**

**Leo: Pero la primera vez nosotros llegamos y lo destruimos. Y es por eso que esa explosión nos devolvió a la normalidad ^_^**

**Mica: O tan normal como puede ser una tortuga ninja ^_^U**

**Raph: Si, lo que ustedes diga -_-**

**Mikey: ¡Recuerden dejar comentario! ¡Por favor, por mi! (hace una carita tierna)**

**Leo: Y recuerden que Mica acepta ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas**

**Mica: Espero que nos lean pronto. Cuídense y adiós gente ^_^**

**Los 4: ¡Adiós!**


End file.
